zimfandomcom-20200222-history
GIR
'' For Complete Filmography, see here. '' GIR is a main character from the animated television series Invader Zim. He is a robotic servant of the show's main character Zim and is his only friend, constructed from scrap parts and given to Zim by the Almighty Tallest instead of a regular SIR (Standard-issue Information Retrieval) unit. GIR is voiced by Rosearik Rikki Simons. GIR has been featured in the main storyline of two episodes, Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain, and GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff, and plays minor roles in almost all other episodes. Appearance The only differences between GIR and regular SIR units are the unique coloration of the the luminous parts of GIR's body (teal instead of red), a different configuration for the eyes, and his cross-hatched mouth. Being made from garbage might mean that GIR is an out-of-date model of the SIR unit. His disguise is a green dog suit with a zipper on the stomach and a head that can be pulled over like a hood. He also has a small child disguise with blond hair and the mouth hanging open where his eyes are, which is only used in two episodes. Personality GIR is incredibly hyperactive, and will eat just about anything, regardless if it's edible or not. Most of the time he spouts nonsense, but does have a few, short moments of clarity; in Walk for Your Lives, in which he contemplates if making the explosion go faster will make things worse ("But if the big 'splody goes fast, won't it get all bad?"), and in Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy, when he questions the wisdom of sending a machine into the past to destroy Dib. He also commmonly shows brief lucidity when he obeys and carries out Zim's commands, during which the luminous parts of his body will often flash in red, the color they are in normal SIR units. Unlike Zim, GIR doesn't mind getting involved with typical Earth culture; in some episodes he admits to loving Earth. GIR has a strong love of Earth snacks, such as tacos, taquitos, candy, chocolate bubblegum, waffles, cupcakes, tuna, biscuits, chicken with mayo, pizza, Suck-Monkies, POOP products, mashed potatoes, muffins and corn. He can eat and enjoy them, even though he is a robot. He is also shown becoming fat in Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom after stealing all of the Halloween candy from trick-or-treaters. Despite his sub par disguises, GIR is actually quite good at blending in with the humans due to his behavior being similar with theirs. In Attack of the Saucer Morons, he even befriends multiple humans. His favorite assignment from Zim is "monitoring Earth broadcasts", or basically watching TV. His favorite show is The Scary Monkey Show. His favorite movie is Intestines of War, which he has seen over 100 times, as evidenced by the episode FBI Warning of Doom. He's also very loyal to Zim, despite disobeying him often and mainly being a hindrance to his plans. There are times where Dib "tricks" him into doing things, like putting a camera in Zim's base in Zim Eats Waffles, and even inviting him into the house in The Frycook What Came From All That Space. This is probably because Dib doesn't seem to bother GIR as much as he does Zim, saying in Planet Jackers that "he seems nice". Equipment GIR possesses "superior geographic abilities" that were given to him by Zim. In his head there are an array of various weapons, but he rarely uses them. There is also a great deal of empty space that he uses to store things, like a giant pile of rubber piggys, a puppy, or even a beehive. This is implied to be the Thermos function stated by Tallest Red to be built into all SIR units. He also has X-ray vision, the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes. He has boot jets in his feet. Role in Invader Zim GIR serves as Zim's "evil" henchman, but is usually more of a hindrance than helpful. As stated above, he has complied when Dib asked favors from him and replaced vital equipment with food in Walk of Doom. But GIR has bailed Zim out occasionally, such as saving him from alien fanatics in Attack of the Saucer Morons. He can also be used as a form of transportation when the Voot Cruiser is unavailable, such as in The Nightmare Begins. Bloody GIR Main Article: Bloody Gir Bloody GIR is an Easter egg visible in several episodes of the television series Invader Zim. Bloody GIR was born when Nickelodeon refused to allow a scene involving GIR covered with blood, Nickelodeon productions thought it Nickelodeonan influence on kids. The crew inserted the forbidden image into single frames in a few episodes. Post production supervisor Jason Stiff has confirmed that the image appears in Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy. The existence of bloody GIR has been confirmed by director Steve Ressel in interviews. The frames were reportedly scattered throughout the episodes following Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy by Ressel and Chris Graham. Bloody GIR can be seen the most clearly during the opening in Mortos der Soulstealer, when the purple pipe from Zim's house envelops the shot right before Dib's sequence. In fact, it is almost in plain sight. "The bloody GIR was the single frame drawing that Chris Grahams drew and I was putting it into the show at random points hidden within things. It is very hard to make out....and I am not telling where or when those frames are (you have to be a master to see Bloody GIR, even with a frame-by-frame VCR). If anyone finds it...let me know. He is in several places through the last 14 shows. We tried to get him put into "GIR's Rubber Piggy" when the last pig goes through the portal: that was the first one and I don't think it stayed..you have to check...if it is there it is faint." -Steve Ressel According to Ressel, Nickelodeon never discovered a Bloody GIR before the episode aired. Contrary to popular belief, Bloody GIR did not bring about the cancellation of the series, since they didn't find out about it until the show was over. External links * WAV Collection See also * SIR units * Zim and GIR's Relationship * Dib and GIR's Relationship * Gaz and GIR's Relationship Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Irken Technology